Erro Fatal
by Annie Lovegood
Summary: Após cinco anos, Hermione apercebe-se do seu pior erro... r&r!


Erro Fatal  
  
É incrível a quantidade de erros que os humanos cometem, mesmo os que parecem mais prefeitos. Aliás, os que parecem mais perfeitos são os que acabam por cometer erros piores. E eu sei-o muito bem, porque foi o que me aconteceu. Sempre julguei que nunca haveria de cometer erros muito grandes. Afinal, era considerada a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Mas enganei-me. Só reconheci o meu erro uns meses após o ter cometido. Foi exactamente no momento em que segurava a pauta das avaliações. Estava contente por ver tantas notas iguais, ou seja, todas de nível "Brilhante". Lembro-me também que foi ao ler a coluna de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que me comecei a sentir triste. O comentário tinha sido feito por Remus Lupin, que era o nosso actual professor. Recordo-me das palavras, palavras essas que marcaram aquele momento... "Miss Granger é uma óptima aluna. Nas aulas demonstra o quão sabedora é, mas aplica o que sabe e a sua coragem nas suas habituais aventuras, por isso, deveria ser uma Auror, que, tenho a certeza, ajudaria a trazer a paz a este mundo infernal." Foi aí que comecei a chorar. Aquelas palavras tinham tido um impacto que não deveriam ter tido, muito menos naquele momento que deveria ser feliz. Como uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, o meu pensamento virou-se para aquilo que deveria ser a solução daquele quebra-cabeças que o professor Lupin desenhara. As imagens que me vieram à cabeça foram aquelas que eu nunca tinha revisto, apesar das saudades que teimavam em apertar. Recordei, e ainda hoje recordo, as palavras que o sábio professor Dumbledore proferiu... "A guerra afecta a todos e todos os corações infecta, quer de dor ou ódio. E, embora me custe a admitir isso, a guerra também afecta os jovens e as crianças. Eu nunca me permitiria fazer isto noutras condições, mas o que tem de ser, será... E, como nunca vi três jovens com tantos triunfos sobre o mal e tanta coragem, dou-vos... a infeliz oportunidade de se juntarem à Ordem da Fénix e... batalharem contra Voldemort." Harry e Ron disseram logo que sim e foi com alegria que prometeram servir a Ordem desse por onde desse e eu... bem, eu hesitei, e... fui uma cobarde. Disse que não, que preferia acabar os estudos e formar-me para depois ter mais experiência. Nessa altura apeteceu-me gritar, tais eram as saudades que me atormentavam, mas apenas atirei o pequeno boletim para o chão e pisei-o, no intuito de que ele desaparecesse. Mas não eram só as saudades que me atormentavam, havia outra coisa. Desde o começo que soube que Harry e Ron podiam morrer, mas, pelos vistos, só agora me dera conta do quanto eles me faziam falta. Principalmente Harry. Sim, porque era ele quem eu amava, apesar de secretamente. Nunca lhe confessara o que sentia por ele, com medo de partir a nossa amizade, pelo que passei metade da minha vida a fomentar esperanças. Talvez tenha sido por isso que recusei a proposta de Dumbledore, para esquecer Harry e deixar de fomentar essas esperanças que nada de útil me traziam. Mas não esqueci e, apesar de não o admitir, todas as noites os meus sonhos eram atormentados pela sua presença remota enquanto que eu pedia para ele ir embora. E, nessa noite, tive o pior de todos os sonhos. [i] Estava sozinha na floresta escura e que sombriamente se erguia sobre mim. De repente, começaram a transparecer vozes que me sussurravam os meus mais pequenos pecados e erros. Mas havia um que não sussurravam – o pior deles todos. E, como que lendo a minha mente, apareceu um vulto, distinguindo-se dos outros, mas não o suficiente para se declarar quem era. Mas eu sabia, sabia quem era aquele humano. - Harry, salva-me! - Então anda, dá um passo em frente e segura a minha mão. - Eu... Eu não consigo! – as lágrimas formaram um fio de água, acabando depois por incessar e formar um grande rio. – Eu... Eu não tenho coragem! - Não farás nada? Nem pelo teu amor por mim? - Como... Não, Harry, eu não te amo! - Quem sabe o que poderás ter murmurado à escuridão, nos exactos momentos das minhas fantasmagóricas aparições nos teus sonhos. - Harry, não... eu não... - Eu não acredito. Agora arranja coragem e anda. - Não! Pára! Vai-te embora! Prefiro ficar aqui e morrer! Eu não te amo! Após esta mentira que doía mais que cem chibatadas, apareceu outro vulto seguido um riso conscientemente maléfico. Fiquei estática e, no segundo seguinte, vi Harry ser torturado das mais dolorosas maneiras. Olhava para mim com olhos de pedinte. Queria que o salvasse e eu não me conseguia mexer. Não tinha coragem. Tanto quanto sei, no momento posterior, Harry jazia no chão, inconsciente para o resto dos dias. Tinha morrido por mim e eu não fizera nada [i/] Acordei, com lágrimas nos olhos e com o coração entrelaçado por mil cordas. Impressionei-me ao ver como um sonho podia ter um impacto mental tão grande. Arrumei as minhas coisas na mala e fui ter ao escritório de Dumbledore.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Finalmente cheguei ao campo de batalha que ansiava por reforços. E eu era um deles. A primeira coisa que fiz quando lá cheguei foi perguntar por Ron e Harry. Encaminharam-me até uma tenda onde encontrei Ron. Não era o rapaz ruivo que eu conhecia. Olhava para o chão com uma expressão esquisita no olhar – um misto de raiva e tristeza. - Ron! Abracei-o e, quando o larguei, a expressão de tristeza reforçou-se. Aqueles olhos estavam mudados e, naquele momento, pediam que o abraçasse de novo. Eu fiz o que eles pediam. - O... O que é que... aconteceu ao Harry? – disse, temendo a resposta. - Ele... ele... - Não... Ele não... Não pode! - Hermione acalma-te... Ele não morreu, mas... está em estado de perigo... Ontem... Ontem ele teve uma luta contra Voldemort... Só ele foi encontrado... Não se sabe o paradeiro de Voldemort... - Eu... Posso visitá-lo? - Ele está ali dentro! – disse Ron apontando para uma segunda passagem na tenda, na qual eu ainda não tinha reparado. Passei pela passagem e fui dar ao que parecia um hospital. Havia macas em todos os lados e Curandeiros a andar de um lado para o outro. Avistei Harry à primeira olhadela.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Não me lembro quanto tempo é que ali estive a chorar. Já era noite e todos os Curandeiros tinham saído. - Harry... Eu... Eu acho que... é uma estupidez, mas... vou te dizer uma coisa que... nunca pensei vir a dizer, mas... é só porque vou aceitar melhor o teu silêncio como resposta... Eu amo-te muito, do fundo do coração, desde sempre! - A... sério? - Harry, acordaste! - Responde. - É... é verdade. - Eu também te amo muito, Hermione. Não perguntei como nem porquê. Apenas o abracei e ele beijou-me ardentemente, não se importando com aquilo que aconteceria depois daquela noite fantástica. Nem eu me importei, só queria amor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Depois daquela noite maravilhosa, voltei lá todas as noites para fazer repetir o acontecimento. E, para minha alegria, Harry estava a melhorar. Mas nem eu sabia o que viria a acontecer. Semanas e semanas passaram e, numa das nossas noites, quando voltei lá, fiquei surpreendida ao ver que não estava acordado. Dei-lhe um beijo e disse-lhe que acordasse. Só então reparei que a sala fazia eco e não se ouvia a respiração dele. Gritei alto e chorei abraçando Harry, que perdera para sempre. Tudo por causa da minha falta de coragem.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Dois meses após a morte de Harry, descobriu-se que Voldemort tinha sido morto por Harry no dia em que tinham batalhado. Não sei como é que descobriram isso, só sei que, se não fosse pela minha falta de coragem, tinha ajudado Harry a derrotar Voldemort e teríamos sido o casal mais feliz do mundo. Apesar de tudo, sempre fui fiel a Harry, mas só hoje, passados cinco anos, é que tenho coragem suficiente para pensar no meu passado. Talvez seja por causa de Annie, que tem os mesmos olhos verdes que o pai, bem como a mesma força de vontade.  
  
N/A: O fim está um bocado feio, mas... Comentem, nem que seja só para dizer que a fic está horrível. A verdade é que adorei escrevê-la, mas... Bjus! 


End file.
